Don't Forget To Lock Up
by SanityWithoutMind
Summary: "Sooo, when do you think you'll be done?" Blaine asked coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around him. "I'd be done sooner if you'd stop distracting me." PWP


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Filled for a prompt on the Glee Kink Meme. A million thanks to my friend and beta, AluraEmbrey.

* * *

><p>"Make sure you lock up before you leave!" Burt called over his shoulder.<p>

"Will do, dad!" Kurt listened as the door clicked shut. It was the end of the work day and everyone had gone home. His dad was about to leave for a press conference with Carol and Finn was spending the evening with Rachel. This left Kurt alone in the shop with his incredibly sweet, incredibly doting boyfriend watching him finish up on Mr. Maguire's old car. It was just a routine oil change and general once over, but he only ever trust Kurt with it. To be honest it was quite flattering.

"Sooo, when do you think you'll be done?" Blaine asked coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around him.

"I'd be done sooner if you'd stop distracting me." Kurt teased, bending over to check something under the hood and pushing right against Blaine's groin. The fingers on his hips suddenly gripped him harder.

"And I'm the distraction?" Blaine shook his head but was still smiling as he ground his hips harder against Kurt's ass.

Kurt stopped working on the car and took a deep breath through his nose because damn, that was hot. He really needed to reconsider having Blaine around. Ever. Especially when he was overcome with the increasing need to rip off his boyfriend's clothes and get dirty.

Well, actually.

Getting a grip on himself Kurt wiped his hands on a rag and pushed himself away from the car. "Okay, I'm done."

"Great." Blaine said, sounding rather satisfied with himself. Kurt planned to wipe that damn smirk off his face.

The taller boy closed the hood and the car and turned around to face Blaine. "So what did you have planned for tonight?" He asked, leaning in close so his lips danced across the skin of Blaine's neck as he spoke.

"Well," Blaine began, trying to focus on his words instead of the lips now trailing hot kisses against his neck and up to that spot behind his ear _righthereyes_. "I, uh, was thinking cuddling on the couch with a movie. Then maybe," he gasped because kurt was now working his collar bone and damn what was he thinking again? "Throwing that idea out the window and ravishing you instead." He could feel kurt smirk against his skin.

"Good." Came his melodic reply. And really, how could he sound so put together when Blaine was two seconds away from bending him over the hood of this car. "Well, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." No, it really didn't.

Wait.

"What?" He said, pulling back and blinking up at Kurt like he was speaking a foreign language.

"You said that out loud." Kurt answered, but he wasn't put off. Instead, his lips curled into a devious grin. "Glad to know we're still on the same page."

"What?" And again, he just stood there blinking up at Kurt with a confused expression on his face. He was very articulate today, obviously.

Not a moment later did Blaine find himself flipped around until he was backed against the car hood. He didn't really have a chance to think about it because his boyfriends lips were on his, and that was always welcome. He kissed back with equal fervor, one hand sliding into Kurt's hair and the other starting to undo the coveralls.

The other boy, in return, wasted no time in reaching for the hem of Blaine's t-shirt and lifting it. Blaine raised his arms to help him out before going back to undoing the boy's uniform. "Always with the layers."

That got a giggle out of Kurt who slapped his hands away to take off his own clothes.

Blaine blushed at this, "sorry?"

"I don't mind." Kurt, who was down to his boxer briefs, just grinned cheekily at him. "Now you're the one in too many layers."

Blaine grinned back and pulled the boy in for a kiss. Fingers clasped at his belt and started undoing his pants. He let Kurt work his jeans and boxers down his legs while he preoccupied himself with leaving a nice sized hickey on Kurt's collar bone. Fair trade and all that. He was pulled away from his task, however, when the other boy grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back. "Get on the hood."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at this but the boy was pulling off his underwear and really, he was hard pressed to complain when his really attractive boyfriend was standing in front of him naked. So yes, his eyes trailed over him, taking everything in. the shoulders that started off broad then led into a trimmed waist. The milky white skin, and the v of his hips, the long cock, standing red and proud, and those long legs. He licked his lips as he watched Kurt slowly pull the underwear down those long legs, bending over and exposing the round apples of his ass to pull them off his feet. The boy was nothing if not a performer.

He could perform too.

He slid up the hood of the car, it was cold against his skin and made his hairs stand on end, but not as much as the hungry way Kurt was staring at him. When he was balanced on top of the car he spread his legs, and the older boy swore under his breath. This encouraged Blaine who licked his hand, hoping that it looked sexier than it felt, and started to slowly stroke himself. He moaned, relishing in the contact, having been hard for a while now. Having a sexy boyfriend did that to a guy.

Kurt seemed to have finally gotten out of his own head because he snapped back to action. His eyes scanned over Blaine, before finally stopping on the hand on his cock. "Do you not realize how hot you look right now, spread out like that." Well, if he didn't before he sure got the picture when Kurt showed up between his legs and started leaving trail of wet kisses down his abs, his hips, his inner thighs.

"Kurt." Blaine moaned, and stilled his hand because Kurt was far too distracting to remember how to do complicated things like breathing, much less moving.

Kurt didn't seem to take pity, just kept kissing, biting, licking everything that wasn't his cock.

"Please." He was starting to beg now, but Kurt was worth it. Kurt was worth everything.

"You'd let me do anything to you right now, wouldn't you?" Yes, probably. "I could bend you over this hood, or even," Kurt slipped his hands behind Blaine's knees and tugged. His ass slid down until his back was flat against the hood, legs spread wide around his boyfriends waist and hole exposed and ready for the taking.

"Fuck Kurt, yes." He moaned, using his legs to pull Kurt closer so he could grind against him. The angle was too awkward but the other boy got the idea anyways.

"Uh-uh. We're doing this my way." Kurt said, slapping his thigh and motioning for him to sit up again.

He worked his way back up the hood and into a sitting position with Kurt's help. When they were sure he was stable again, the taller brunette climbed up there with him. He straddled Blaine's lap and grinned at the surprised look on Blaine's face. He hooked his legs around the other boy's thighs and gripped the other boy's shoulders for leverage before grinding their hips together.

Getting with the program, Blaine bucked his hips, arching up to meet Kurt's thrust again and again, harder, deeper, faster. Moans filled the air, and both continued grinding, wanting more, needing more, now, now, now. Breathy, needy pleas for more mingled with deep grunts. Lips crashed, and the slap of skin against skin filled the garage.

"Kurt, oh Kurt." The name slipped from his lips like a prayer, wanting and begging. His hands explored the soft, pale skin, pulling him closer, hoping to never let go.

"Blaine. BlaineBlaineBlaine." Breathy and in quick succession because he was getting close, so close. His fingers dug into the shoulders beneath him, and with steal resolve he started moving quicker, harder, faster, despite the protest in his thighs. The pleasure outweighed the pain. "So close."

Without missing a beat, one of Blaine's hands snaked its way down Kurt's side, down to where they were rubbing against each other. His hand wrapped around Kurt's erection, using the precum as lubricant as he began pumping the other boy. The purr of pleasure he got in response was well worth it. The boy rocked into his hand, bucking his hips until finally, he toppled over the edge and screamed Blaine's name in release.

Blaine worked him through his orgasm and then pulled his hand back, looking at all the cum for a second before decidedly licking it off his hand. Salty and bitter, but not as bad as he expected. He cleaned off one finger before looking at Kurt who was staring at him with wide-eyes and an expression he couldn't quite read.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to get hard again." Blaine chuckled at that, but his laughs were cut short when he felt a hand close around his leaking cock. He'd ignored it for a while now, so focused on taking care of Kurt. "You're always so good to me." The boy in question purred into his neck, his hand still lazily stroking him. It was alright though, because he was so close anyways.

"Anything for you. Remember?" Kurt looked up at him with love filled eyes for a moment before ducking down. "Kurt? What are you-OH!"

Heat. Wet, tight heat just enveloped his dick and dammit he lost it. His vision flashed white before he was coming.

Kurt, being the brilliant mind he was had enough sense to pull off in time and replaced his mouth with his hand as he worked the boy through his orgasm, much like Blaine had done for him.

When Blaine had come back down from his orgasmic high he looked over at Kurt and kissed him. It was slow and deep, instead of the hot and fiery ones they had been sharing during their little escapade right now. "I love you."

He looked into his eyes, so full of love and passion. "I love you too."

They just laid there for a moment, looking at each other adoringly, before Kurt finally piped up again. "Now we really need to clean up before Mr. Maguire finds out we had sex on his car."

Blaine groaned, but forced himself to his feet anyways. Out of love.


End file.
